AkuRoku - Raining Inside of Me
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Axel asks Roxas if he likes anyone in the Organization and the blonde tries to run off in a world that only he knows about. Axel catches up to him and what will possibly come next for the teen? Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Rated M for YAOI KISSES AND DARK EMOTIONAL STUFF!


_A angst and fearful fic for you guys. I'll write up some smut soon. School just caught up with me._

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for YAOI KISSING AND DARK EMOTIONAL STUFF. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Axel, or Roxas. Thanks again!_

 **AkuRoku – Raining Inside of Me**

Two raven-garbed figures lay immersed in crimson and gold sunlight, a small cooler between them as they relaxed on their backs. Hanging out after missions like this was nice in Roxas' opinion, eating ice cream and just talking about stupid stuff. Sometimes deep stuff, but not too often.

"Pass me another." The request for a tenth ice cream bar startled the blonde, but he'd seen Axel eat more than just ten. He had no idea, and frankly didn't wish to know, what the redhead's personal record for how many he'd eaten in one sitting was. The elder man made a slightly impatient noise and dug out another bar himself, his eyes bright and his smile much more so. "Hey, you're not all banged-up today."

"I guess…" In truth, the younger teen was aching a bit, but he just contributed that to landing weird on some rocks to dodge an attack. And his stomachache was probably the five ice creams he'd eaten. "Well, it's an improvement from before."

"You'd always come back and I'd have to help you out with your cuts and stuff. We learned pretty quickly that Xion can't bandage people up at all." Axel smiled and sat up a little, leaning on his elbow to support himself. "I got a question. It's pretty pointless, but I wanna know anyway."

The blonde nodded and sat up, gesturing for the elder to continue with another ice cream. The redhead smiled and laughed a bit to himself before continuing. "I wanna know if you ever had one of those pointless little crushes on someone. Even though I know you can't really remember anything, can you try? I'd like to know is- Roxas?"

A splatter of blue was on the stone at the teen's side, a broken Popsicle stick in his shaking hand. His eyes were unseeing, emotionless, his teeth clenched tightly together. It was all Axel could do to follow him into the portal he made to escape, running through a dark world he'd ever seen before. He shivered in the instantly-drenching rain and the harsh cold, the twisted trees and lightning-broken sky making this place even darker than it already was. He caught a glimpse of blonde hair and ran after it, extending a hand and grabbing the hood that was flapping behind him as he ran.

"Roxas!" The blonde tried to free himself, but his mind and body were so panicked that nothing he tried seemed to work out in his head. He felt emerald eyes glaring at him, hands gripping his shoulders tightly but not so much that it hurt him. Axel would never really hurt him… Roxas dropped the end of the Popsicle stick and wanted nothing more than to collapse. "Roxas… What was all that…?"

He dodged the question, his mind not wanting to say what he knew inside. "I found this place a long time ago. I was… practicing making portals like this and I just found it in a time when… I wanted to be alone and I… couldn't take it anymore…" Fat tears rolled down the teen's cheeks as he spoke, falling forward into the cold material of the elder's coat.

Axel's voice was soft and quiet, like he really understood. But in reality he was just even more confused. "What were you trying to hide from? Run away from…?"

"Myself…"

That single word broke the blonde and he gripped the redhead's waist and cried bitterly. Knowing that the truth, if he would only be able to say it, would free him from all this guilt and confusion and madness that had taken root within ate him up inside. He felt like he was drifting above himself, like he was out of his body now, barely feeling the hand that stroked back his hair and drifted along his back in a soothing way.

"Why yourself? Is there something you're afraid of inside of you?" Axel tried not to let those raw emotions that the teen was presenting get to him, trying to stay as Nobody as he could. But… He held the boy tight against his chest. He clenched his teeth and clutched at the smaller frame. "If you have fears or doubts about yourself, don't think for a minute that they'll change how I think about you! You're my friend, and-!"

"But I don't think of you… as just… as friend anymore…" Roxas' voice was as weak as his hold on the elder, the drenching rain the only sound for a few moments. "I… What I mean by 'I'm running away from myself'… It's that I don't want to feel like this…"

"Like what…?" The redhead spoke with a calm voice, prying the boy off his chest a little to look and see what was in those eyes of his. He was startled when he saw a flicker of something in their clear blue tone, something that caught even him off guard. Then he knew well the answer to all those pointless questions, buried deep within those eyes. "You…? Is it that you've fallen in love… with me…?"

The blonde nodded a bit and sniffled, looking at the dark ground. A steady hand yanked his chin up lightly next and he couldn't hope to stop the mouth that sealed off his own. That touch grounded him and made something grow within his chest that spread outward to all his limbs, the hand on his chin moving to cup his cheek. Axel's thumb gently brushed away the water on his skin, his other hand resting lightly on his waist and holding him with strength.

It seemed like an eternity, a warm, glorious eternity, before the redhead let up. The blonde looked puzzled more than upset now, his eyes pleading for an explanation. "Roxas… You didn't need to be afraid of loving me… You didn't need to cry as you confessed this all to me…" He met the teen's mouth again, feeling him finally move back against him.

"No tears this time then…" Roxas broke the kiss a bit and smiled as he spoke. "I love you… I have for a long time and… Now there's nothing stopping him from loving you…"

"C'mere…" A long, soft kiss lasted for another eternity and this world seemed to stop being so cold and dark. The clouds seemed to lessen in their ferocity and the rain let up a little.

The world that was just like Roxas' broken, fearful heart seemed to finally be calming…


End file.
